


Life As She Knew It

by sharonrogers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 21st Century, F/M, World War II, not yo typical love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonrogers/pseuds/sharonrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Carter is sent on a mission to investigate a HYDRA cell in Aachen, Germany. When she is there, she wanders off one night and suddenly finds her in the middle of a historic battle in World War II and also saving the life of an American soldier, Steve Rogers.</p>
<p>Steve/Sharon AU! <br/>THEY ARE THE LEAD CHARACTERS IN THIS ONE FOLKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I have another very unfinished fic called ADAPT. I still haven't decided whether or not I'm going to take it down. 
> 
> However I present to you a new fic that will surely give you some good Steve/Sharon feels. The story is sort of based off the idea of the fantastic book and STARZ tv show called Outlander (if you've seen it, I love you). Please feel free to leave comments of any kind! And enjoy this rollercoaster ride!

"Agent 13." Nick Fury stood from his desk when she entered his office.

"Sir." She walked over to his desk and stood with her hands folded behind her back.

"You are going on a solo mission in Germany. There's been reports that a HYDRA cell was in operation in Aachen. You leave in 2 hours. This is a top secret mission Agent 13. Don't let us down."

"Yes, sir." She shook his hand and then walked out of his office. 

She stopped by her office and packed her backpack with equipment that she would need for the mission. She then drove herself to her apartment and grabbed one of her travel bags she always had ready. There was a car waiting for her outside her apartment to take her to Ronald Reagan Airport.

She boarded a giant U.S. Air Force plane just in time for take off. She had a 16 hour flight ahead of her. She took that time to read the files and reports on the suspected cell. She fell asleep about halfway through her flight. She was shook awake when the plane was going through some turbulence on its decent. Once on the ground, the loading door was opened and she walked down the ramp.

A Humvee pulled up in front of her and a experienced looking Army Ranger came out of the vehicle and welcomed her. "Welcome Agent 13 to Berlin. I'm Sergeant First Class Barnes, but you can just call me Bucky." He shouted over the roar of the planes engines. "We are here to escort you down to Aachen."

"Thank you Bucky." She shouted back at him. He opened the door for her and she got in. The driver immediately put the car in drive and started their road trip.

"Agent 13, we have been briefed on your mission and are here to help you search for the cell. You got the lead, so you just tell us what you want us to do."

"Thank you Bucky. How big is the team?"

"Three guys including myself. Corporal Wilson and Private First Class Stark."

"That will do. Thank you Bucky." They were silent the rest of the trip. When they arrived in Aachen, it was about 2 in the morning. They set up a small military base for the team just outside of the city. Bucky showed her to her tent, which was somewhat large all things considered. "We will meet at 0800 to head into the city. Thank you Bucky and I'll see you in the morning."

She went into her tent and closed it. She put her bags down by her cot and sat down on her cot. She untied her boots and slid them off her feet. She didn't know what to expect out of this mission but she knows that it certainly won't be a normal mission.

In the morning her alarm went off at 0730 and she immediately got out of bed. She couldn't lie, she was excited to have this kind of responsibility. She went outside and found Bucky and his team eating at the small table that was in the middle of tents. She walked over and introduced herself to the team. They seemed like good soldiers.

She then sat down and rolled out a map that she had made notes on during her flight. She explained the days plan to them before they all got their equipment for the day. Right at 0800 they were on their way to the city. This city was the place of a major battle in WWII. The city was for the most part destroyed and it was surprising to see the city entirely rebuilt after the war. 

Stark stopped the Humvee in front of the first location she wanted to check out. It was a small little shopping center that had only been partially destroyed during the war. There was a bookstore, deli, and antiques shop. The team split up into 2s and searched the shops and investigated the workers and owners. They seemed clean but they still collected some evidence for Sharon to examine back at the base. After determining that they have looked through everything, they made their way back to the base for the night.

They ate dinner in silence and watched the sun set. After they were finished eating, the three of them went back to their tents to talk to their loved ones. Sharon stayed outside for a while looking around the area they were in. They were in the middle of some field just outside the city. It looked like maybe a mile or 2 away was the beginnings of a family farm. She turned her head the other way and looked at the other surroundings. She saw woods about a half mile away and right before that looked like a very small abandoned cottage. She was curious about what the house would look like up close. She decided she would go check it out after she sorted the evidence.

She went back to her tent to sort through the evidence as quickly as she could so she could go check out the cottage. When she was done, she locked up the evidence and grabbed her backpack. She also grabbed her personal camera from her travel bag to maybe take a few pictures since there was a bright full moon tonight. 

She started the short journey to the cottage, taking in the beauty of the city to her left and the open field to her right. She stopped about 100ft from the cottage and took a picture of it. She then walked right up to it and took in the detail of the cottage. The cottage was made entirely out of stone. It was clear that the cottage had to at least be a 100 years old based on the stone work. She walked around to the front of the cottage and noticed the light green paint chipping off the window shutters. The door was some sort of thick wood that was painted red. She reached for the door nob and turned it to see if it was unlocked. It was so she opened the door and pulled out her flashlight.

She was right about it being abandoned. It looked like the last time someone lived in her was over 70 years ago. It was a cute little home that clearly hasn't been touched since the war. She wandered around the cottage trying to learn its story. She couldn't find a thing. She then stepped on what sounded like a door that was hidden in the floor. She rolled the carpet back and saw there was indeed a door in the floor. She opened the door and saw stairs that went down another level. She pulled her gun out and walked down the stairs. It was a small room that had all kinds of what appeared to be witch like artifacts. She laughed to herself and put her gun away. She walked around the room carefully observing the different relics. She saw a book and took it down off the shelf. There was a name on the cover that was not in any language she recognized. She opened the book and looked through the pages. She stopped on a page that was just a hand drawn picture of what looked like Aachen when it was destroyed during WWII. She ran her fingers over the picture and suddenly everything in the room began to shake. Instead of grabbing hold on something her body fell limp and she dropped to the ground. Everything in the room began to spin and she couldn't do anything about it. 

When she was little she was playing on a playground. An older boy was also playing on the playground near her. He started telling her that girls weren't allowed to play where boys were playing. The boy then pushed her off the playground. She fell about 7 feet and hit her head really hard when she hit the ground. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't move to feel what wrong. She felt so helpless. And that is how she feels right now.

She opened her eyes and saw that the room had stopped shaking and spinning. She was able to move her body again too. She got up slowly and went to pick up her backpack but it wasn't there. She just assumed that she must have blacked out after whatever happened and went back upstairs. She walked up the stairs and smelled smoke and gunpowder. Is someone else here? She looked out the window and saw that part of the city was on fire. She started panicking. What did she miss? She then looked back for their base and couldn't find it. She heard planes flying low and saw how old they looked. Before she knew it the planes dropped bombs on the city that shook the floor beneath her. Something clearly wasn't right. When the planes were out of sight she ran outside and ran into the woods. She ran for at least a mile before someone grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground hard. Before she kicked the person she saw the side of their shirt covered in blood. She sat up and saw that it looked like some soldier in WWII had been shot.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked the soldier.

"Steve Rogers. American." He got out.

"What the hell is this? Some sort of World War II reenactment?" She asked frantically.

"Reenactment? It's 1944, why would we reenact a war we are currently fighting!"

She was processing what he just said. She was smart enough to figure out that somehow she had fallen back through time to 1944 in the heart of the war. The soldier broke her off from her thoughts.

"Can you help me? Please. I'll tell you anything you want if you make the pain go away." She looked down at his side. He was shot and had bled out a lot already. She had to think on her feet. Neither of them clearly had any medical supplies. 

She unbuttoned his shirt so she could see the wound better. It looked like the bullet went through and through which was a good sign for him. She quickly took off her shirt and started to rip it into three large pieces. She now just had a sports bra on and could feel him looking at her, specifically her chest.

"I was thinking about stopping the bleeding but if your idea of pain relief is having sex, then boy will I die a happy man." She glared at him.

"I could just run away and save my ass from whatever is going on rather than saving your life."

He smiled at her. "I was just kidding. Jeez, have you ever heard of a joke before?"

She ignored him and pressed one of the pieces of her shirt to his wound. He hissed when she applied a lot of pressure. She heard another group of planes flying over again and laid her body on top of his to maybe blend in with the woods around them. Thankfully (but also not thankfully) the planes dropped more bombs on the city.

"Goddamn Germans." He mumbled. She got off him when she couldn't hear the planes anymore. 

She resumed applying pressure to his wound. Luckily the bleeding seemed to slow down on the second piece of her shirt. It had been an hour since the last group of planes flew over. She decided it was too risky for them to be exposed like this. Going back to the cottage wasn't an option because they would run the risk of being discovered and killed by the Germans. 

"How well do you know these woods?" She asked him.

"A little too well."

"Is there some sort of cave we could hide in?"

"Yes, half mile that way." He pointed in the direction he was referring to.

"Okay you are stable enough to get that far, hopefully. We have to lay low until I can go into the city and find some medical supplies."

He nodded in agreement. She stood up and looked around them. Hopefully they could make it there without being killed. She helped him get up carefully. He put his arm around her shoulders and held the piece of her shirt to his side while they walked. 

The cave was tucked under a boulder that was right next to a pond. They climbed all the way into the cave. Once she got him situated, she took another look at his wound. The bleeding was very minimal now. 

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Hope that you make it through the night and also hope no one finds us."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for such a great response to this story so far! I'm posting this chapter today and then the next time I'll post will most likely be Thursday! Hope you enjoy the banter in this chapter!

She didn't sleep at all that night. She wanted to know why all this happened to her. She looked over at Steve every so often to see his chest rise and fall. At one point during the night she thought she was going to freeze to death. She moved herself a little closer to him so she could just barely feel the heat radiating off his body.

She must have drifted off to a sleep a little bit because she woke with a startle when Steve hit her leg. 

"My side is on fire, can you look at it?" She gently lifted the piece of her shirt from his side and saw the wound was pinkish color. She gently touched his side and felt that the skin was hard.

"I think this is the beginnings of an infection. Let me think about what I could do." She thought about all the in the field medical training she ever had to do. She finally thought about some plants that could help. "Let me go look for some lavender." She went outside the cave and found some lavender. She hurried back as quick as she could and started to ground up the lavender. She then mixed it with a little bit of water and applied it to his wound.

"I don't know if it will help a lot, but will definitely help get rid of the infection." She told him. He nodded and went back to sleep again.

A few hours later, he woke up. She checked the wound and the pink color and hardness were gone. She smiled to herself knowing that's she saved someone's life with literally no materials to help. 

"I never asked what your name is?" He said in a soft tone.

"Ag- Sharon Carter." She smiled slightly.

"Well thank you Sharon for saving my life." He patted her leg and gave her a weak smile. She could feel herself blushing so she looked away for a moment. 

"You shouldn't thank me yet." She stood up. "I'm going to go find something for us to eat." She walked out of the cave and walked around. She found a berry bush and picked some berries for them. She took them back to the cave and poured some into his hands. They ate in silence.

She checked his wound one more time before helping lay down on the ground. He went right to sleep as soon as he was on the ground. She down away from him and stared at the dark cave walls. Suddenly the events of the last 24 hours caught up to her and she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Was her team looking for her? Did they inform Fury she was missing? 

Once she couldn't cry anymore she again stared to feel like she was going to freeze to death. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to think of anything that was warm. 

"Sharon?"

She looked over at him and saw he was shivering too. She quickly moved over to his side thinking that now that he has a fever. She felt his forehead and it felt normal. She then looked down and saw the enormous goosebumps covering his body. 

"I'm freezing." He said through his chattering teeth. She sighed out of relief and smiled down at him.

"You're not alone on that one pal."

"I'm not surprised. You're barely covered."

She lightly punched his arm. "Stop looking."

He laughed. "That's not all that I look at, though they are very nice to look at. I enjoy looking at your overall beauty and concern."

She again blushed and this time she was sure he saw. "What should we do about the cold? Push-ups?" She joked.

"Very interesting idea. Or you could help me out of my shirt and we could share it."

"How would we share it?"

He raised his eyebrow and smiled at her. She realized what he was hinting at. She could either freeze to death or spoon with a stranger.

"Fine." She helped him out of his shirt and then looked at him. For a moment she got distracted by his very muscular body before she snapped out of it. "So how should we do this...logistically speaking?"

He laughed at her then patted the ground in front of him. She tentatively laid down where he patted. He laid half of his shirt on top of her and slowly lowered himself down beside her. She was facing away from him and there was about 2 inches of room between them. 

Even though they weren't touching, he could feel warmth spread through his body again. He heard her deep, even breaths hopefully meaning that she was asleep. Eventually, he also drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, she smiled. She could feel his warm skin pressed against hers. Sometime while they were sleeping his arm moved beneath her head as a pillow. And his other arm was wrapped around her waist. She shook her thoughts. She barely knew him and besides she didn't appreciate all his sarcasm even though he was at one point dying. She quickly rolled away from him when she felt him stir.

"Good morning." He said in a groggy sleeping voice.

She cleared her throat. "Morning." She fixed her hair quickly before he started to sit up. "How does it feel?"

"Honestly, it just feels like a really good bruise you get after boxing now." She lifted the piece of her shirt and noticed how much better the wound actually did look.

"Do want to try walking around a bit outside, maybe wash off a bit in the pond?" 

He nodded in response. She got up and checked their surroundings to make sure they would be safe. She went back into the cave and helped him up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders for support and walked out with her. 

They stopped next to the pond and evaluated if it looked clean. Surprisingly the water seemed very clean. She helped him take his boots off. He undid his belt buckle and let his pants fall to the ground. He stepped out of them. He then pulled down his underwear and stepped out of that. When she saw he was naked she covered her eyes and spun around.

"What the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed.

"Well I don't want my clothes to be wet!"

She rolled her eyes. "A little heads up would have been lovely."

"Gosh have you ever seen a-"

"Yes I have just please shut up before I do anything that may kill you."

"Fine." She heard him slowly get in the water. When it sounded like he was fully in the water she turned around. He started to splash water on his face. While he was distracted she took off her pants. He looked up and saw her undressing.

"A little warning would be appreciated." He said mocking her.

She quickly picked up her pants and covered herself as best as she could. "Look away right now." 

He laughed and turned away from her. He even covered his eyes just to continue to mock her. She quickly took her bra and panties off and got into the water. She dipped her head underwater and got her hair wet.

"Okay it's safe now." She still covered her chest just for safe measures. He turned around and lost his breath. She was the gorgeous the second he saw her but right now she was just unbelievably beautiful. She a perfectly muscular frame. Gorgeous blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair. 

"I have to ask, what exactly are you doing here?" He said to distract himself.

She sighed. She didn't know what to tell him. "Do you want the crazy truth that you will probably never believe or some crazy lie that I will make up?"

He looked at her questioningly. "The truth?"

She took a deep breath. "Please don't say anything when I tell my story just let me say it all and then you can react. I am actually from the future. 2015 in fact. I work for an federal agency in the United States called S.H.I.E.L.D. I was sent on a top secret mission to Aachen, Germany to investigate something. The first night I was here I wandered away from my camp and found myself in a cottage about 2 miles outside of this woods. I discovered this secret basement that was full of all the witch like artifacts and eventually I picked up a book and ran my fingers over a picture and suddenly I showed up here in the middle of the damn war. I then was trying to run away from the city and that's when you grabbed my ankle and ended up here." She tried to read his expression. Shock and confusion were certainly there.

"So are you some type of spy then?"

"Yes I suppose but I work for the United States. Believe me I know what happens during this war and I know all the horrible things Germany did to humanity during this war. Please believe me."

He shook his head. "I believe you, Sharon. I really do. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the logistics and the odds of it happening."

"I've been trying to figure it out myself as soon as you told me it was 1944."

"Okay how about we get out of the open and talk about things inside the cave."

She nodded and got out of the pond with him and dressed herself quickly. They walked back into the cave and sat down. He grabbed his shirt and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Okay let's figure this out a little bit."

She nodded in response.

"What was on the page that you ran your fingers over?"

"It was a hand drawn picture of Aachen destroyed during this battle."

"Okay so it seems like for whatever reason it had a specified time to take you back to."

She nodded. "Maybe there is a reason it took me to this exact time rather than Aachen 200 years ago."

"I can't think of any other reason other than that. Why would it think you are meant to come to this time though?"

"My mission in 2015 was to find a HYDRA cell that was rumored to be in Aachen. Maybe it took me back here to find the cell and shut it down?"

He nodded his head. "I think that is right. I couldn't think of any other reason why you would be taken back to here."

She nodded. They were silent for a while, just lost in their own thoughts and confusion.

A little while later she went out to get them more berries. She heard the roar of a larger pack of planes flying. She suddenly heard a whistle and saw a black object falling. She dropped the berries and sprinted back to the cave. 

"They are dropping bombs over the woods too!" He pulled her down to the ground just in time for the first bomb to hit. He moved so his body was covering hers. Every time a bomb hit, the roof of the cave shook and little pieces of dirt fell on them. 

After what felt like hours of the earth shaking, the planes finally went away. He quickly got off her and made sure that she was okay. She nodded in response. 

He heard her mumbling something. "What are you saying?"

"I don't want to die here, Steve." She said to herself. He grabbed her shoulders and calmed her down.

"Okay, here's the plan. There are more Americans in that city than there are Germans. In the  very early morning we will make our way to the city and find Americans who can get us out of here."

"What about your wound?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly at her. "It'll be okay. We are going to get at least you out of here."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Again thank you for reading! Also thank you for the wonderful comments that have been left on this fic (which I will respond to after posting this chapter)! Enjoy this chapter! It's really the beginning of what these two are about to go through! By the way, I don't speak any French so whatever is meant to be in French is in italics!
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! If you are going out and will be drinking please have fun and please be smart!!

He woke her up in the early hours of the morning like he said. She started to take off his shirt to give back to him but he stopped her. "Please keep it so you don't have to walk around in your bra."

They stood up and tentatively walked to the opening of the cave. He checked outside the cave to make sure they weren't surrounded. Once he confirmed everything was all clear he turned to her. 

"Look Sharon I don't know what will happen to us in the next 5 minutes but I know I don't want to die without telling you how beautiful and wonderful you are. I'm not just saying that because you saved my life, but because if the circumstances were different, I would certainly would have stopped at nothing to get you to marry me." Before she could say anything he walked away from here and carefully checked for any Germans in the area. She rolled her eyes and followed him out of the cave. They saw the destruction the bombs had caused in the woods. Together, they moved swiftly and quietly through the woods. They could now see the city just a half mile away now. They stopped to listen for any planes for gunfire. There wasn't a single noise so they started moving again. 

They entered the city. And there was no one in sight.

"We have to get to the west side of the city. Americans should be camped out there." She nodded and followed his exact movements.

Someone turned on a car at the end of the block and Steve quickly got them into a building that was right next to them. They waited until they couldn't hear the car anymore. Sharon looked at Steve. He wasn't going to move them until he knew for sure there was no one outside. In the meantime, Sharon walked around the building to see if there was any kind of exit that led to an ally. Before she got very far, the floor gave way and she fell through. When she landed, she landed on her wrist and felt her shoulder dislocate before she smacked her head of the ground. Before everything went black she saw a room filed with giant maps, papers, and pictures and a man in a Nazi uniform standing in there. He turned around and she was able to see his red face before he made his move to exit.

Steve found stairs that took him downstairs as fast as he could. When he got to her, she was unconscious but had a steady pulse. He evaluated her injuries as best he could. She wasn't terribly hurt but she needed medical attention. He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the building. He moved quickly and quietly through the city. He finally recognized Americans camp and made his way over to it.

Her eyes slowly opened. She had a pounding headache and her ears were ringing. She knew she was being carried by someone and when she recognized it was Steve, she smiled to herself. Eventually she felt him lay her down on a cold, metal table. Other men started poking her with needles and before she knew it everything was black again.

"We sedated her pretty heavily. Might take her a day or two to wake up again. As for you Major Rogers, you need some stitches and you'll be on your way."

"What about Sharon?"

"Well we have to relocate the shoulder and cast her wrist and she should be good to go as well."

Steve nodded. "Do my stitches here while you attend to her. I fear we might be in danger so we need to get out of here as quickly as possible."

The doctor nodded and got right to work. Steve sat right next to Sharon and watched over her the whole time they were being worked on. He did look away only when they set her shoulder back in place. Once the doctors were done on both of them, they gave Steve one of his Major uniforms (and packed a bag with the rest of his uniforms) and Sharon a white t-shirt. A soldier pulled a car up in front of the medical tent for Steve. Steve wrapped Sharon in a few blankets and picked her up and carried her to the car.

He gently laid her across the backseat of the car. The young soldier saluted at him and Steve responded with his own salute. Steve started the engine and drove off. Once they got out on the country roads, he started going faster to get them farther away from Aachen.

Before he left the building he also noticed the room full of information that belonged to the Nazi's. When he carried her outside and into the ally he saw the man with the red face before he was driven off in a car. He feared that whoever the red face man was would come looking for them since they seem to have found a secret of his or the Nazi's. 

He had gotten far enough into France when the car ran out of gas. He got out of the car and tossed the keys away into the field. He then went into the backseat and picked up Sharon. He carried her for at least 3 miles until he found a small farm house. It appeared that someone was already living there. He walked up to the front door and knocked on the door with his foot. Moments later a man holding a gun opened the door.

" _What do you want?_ " The man asked in French.

" _Help us please. We are seriously injured. We are both Americans. We do not want to hurt you at all._ " Steve pleaded with the man in the French he knew.

It took the man a moment for him to lower his gun and open the door. " _Let me show you to a room._ " Steve followed him through the house and into a room. The room just had a twin sized bed and a night stand in the room. Steve took Sharon over to the bed and laid her down gently. The man pulled up a chair for Steve then left the room. 

Steve sat down in the chair and just watched over her. He may have just met her 2 days ago, but he felt like he has known her his entire life. He was starting to think about why she ended up here again. Maybe she was meant to find him slowly bleeding out in the woods. Maybe she was meant to save his life. Maybe she was meant to be here to just be with him. 

Her eyes opened very slowly. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. She finally was becoming aware of where she was. She was laying on a bed in a small room in what must be some house somewhere. She could feel something resting on her lap. She turned her head and looked over to see a man sitting in a chair with his head in her lap. She remembered who that was. She moved her hand and patted his shoulder lightly.

His head shot up when she touched him. "Sharon?"

"Where the hell are we?"

He laughed. "In the middle of the French countryside in a farmers house."

"Why did we end up here? What about Aachen?"

"We had to get out of there. We weren't seriously injured so they sent us away." He lied to her because he didn't know is she saw what he saw.

She nodded. "Listen, before I blacked out I remember seeing something that I actually could be linked to HYDRA. We have to go back there and at least investigate the lead." She tried to sit up but was immediately pushed back down by Steve.

"We will, but you just woke up after being sedated for 2 days. Give yourself some time to recover."

She pushed his hands off of her. "Speak for yourself Mr. Gunshot-Wound-in-the-Middle-of-the-Woods." She kicked her legs over the side of the bed and sat up. The room spun for a moment. "I'm no damsel in distress like most ladies of this time. In my time, women get over their shit and just keep fighting because we...well because we can."

He watched her move and rant about women. "Women don't liked to be saved in your time?"

"No we don't." She slowly stood up from the bed and let the spinning subside. "We got tired of waiting for some guy to come and be the hero. So we became our own heroes."

He stood up and held his arms out ready to catch her if she fell. 

"I swear to god if you touch me..." He immediately backed off before she finished her threat. "Is someone currently living in this house?"

"Yes and old couple. They are downstairs."

"Any English?"

"No."

She slowly walked out of the room. She found the stairs and walked down them slowly. She could smell food being cooked in the kitchen, so she followed the scent. She saw the old man sitting at the table reading a book and his wife cooking at the stove.

" _Hello sir, my name is Sharon. I'm sorry my friend here troubled you with us seeking shelter here. He tends to make stupid decisions, at least since I met him_." She knew French very well so she had no problem speaking to the man.

"I can understand you." Steve said under his breath.

The old man started laughing. " _Sharon my dear, you are most certainly welcome in our home with your husband._ "

" _Oh no, he is not my husband. He is only a friend._ " She turned around and glared at Steve. "Did you tell them we were married?"

"No I didn't. I just asked them if they could take us in since you were knocked out!"

They heard the old man laughing and turned their attention back to him. " _You two sure act and look like a married couple!_ " He stood up and walked over to the two. " _Go on upstairs you two. My lady here will bring dinner up to you two._ "

They walked back to the room they came from in silence. When they were in the room Sharon sat on the edge of the bed facing away from where his chair was. Steve sat down in the chair and waited for the lady to bring them the food. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and went to help the old lady carry the food to the room. He came back with the tray of food the woman prepared for them. They were both starving so they ate in silence. Steve took their dishes down to the kitchen when they were finished and cleaned them. 

While he was gone she knew they needed to talk about everything that has happened since she got here. 

Steve returned to the room and gently closed the door behind him. He could sense what was coming.

"I think we need to talk, Steve."

"I think you're the one who will be doing all the talking."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay listen here smartass. You just can't unload your ridiculous feelings for me right as we are about to maybe die in the middle of a war."

"I didn't want to dying knowing that you-"

"I don't care, okay. I accidentally ended up here with you. I also accidentally fell through the floor of that building which showed me a possible HYDRA cell. Now, even though it isn't 2015, I'm still going to obey my order and investigate this cell."

"Sharon, you're hurt."

"I know I'm hurt." She walked right up to him and got in his face as best as she could. "As I explained to you before, I don't wait for heroes, I am my own hero. I will give myself 2 weeks to recover and gather intel. That battle in that city ends on the 21st so I will go in and investigate it without doing too much that would change history." She walked away from him and pulled the sheets back on the bed and got in. "Goodnight and don't expect me to make room on this bed for you." She took one of the extra pillows and tossed it on the floor next to the bed.

He sighed and lowered himself down to the floor. He rested his head on the pillow and let his thoughts wander the rest of the night.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you very much for all the support! I'm really happy to see how many people enjoy this story! I'll be back again with a new chapter on Monday! Enjoy the shit that goes down in this chapter!

The next morning she woke up when the sun was shining in her eyes. She looked over the side of the bed and noticed that Steve was gone. She looked over at the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. The old woman must have came in earlier and left her a dress to change into. At first she was reluctant. 'Just because it's 1944 doesn't mean that I have to try and fit in with them.' She thought to herself. She slowly got up from bed and picked up the dress and examined it. It was a faded rose color that had a few buttons in the front and a bow that tied at the waist. She looked down at herself and saw the really muddy pants and shirt she had on. 'Well it is 1944. Maybe I should try and make an effort to fit in.'

She found a bathroom that had a tub in it. She turned on the water and found some bath wash that smelled like lavender and added it to the rising water. She closed the door and locked it so she could have some privacy for a while. She unbuttoned Steve's shirt and slowly took it off her injured shoulder. She unbuttoned her pants and stepped out of them. She turned off the water and stepped in. She lowered herself slowly into the tub and rested her head on the side of the tub. She took a deep breath in and enjoyed the lavender aroma. She closed her eyes for a while before she started to gently scrub her body with soap. When she was done, she unclogged the drain and slowly stood up and got out of the tub. 

She dried herself off and quickly walked back to the room and closed and locked the door behind her. She had just taken her towel off when she heard someone try and get in. She then heard a loud knock followed by Steve's voice.

"I know you are certainly no fan of me but we have to share at least this room."

She scrambled to put the dress on as quick as she could. "If you could just be patient that would be wonderful." Moments later she went over and opened the door for him.

"You smell nice." He walked over to his bag and put his boots on. He was sweaty and smelly from doing something but she couldn't tell what. "I'll be out of your way now." He said with a smile as he walked past her to leave the room.

A little while later, when her hair was dry, she made her way downstairs. The old man and old lady were sitting at the table keeping themselves busy with reading and knitting. She didn't see Steve anywhere so she decided to go over to the table with them. The old lady got up and made her a plate for breakfast.

" _Thank you._ "

" _You are most welcome, dear._ "

Sharon ate in a peaceful silence. When she was done, the old lady washed her plate for her.

" _It is truly a blessing that you two showed up at our doorstep!_ " The old man said.

" _Why is that?_ " Sharon wrapped her hands around the warm mug that had tea in it.

" _Well your husband has been out there chopping wood for the winter for me before the rooster was up this morning._ "

She smiled and glanced out the window that the old man was looking at. " _That explains why he was all sweaty when I saw him earlier. And remember, he is just my friend, not my husband._ " She said as politely as possible.

The old man raised his eyebrows then got up from the table. She drank her tea before it got cold. She got up from the table and walked to the back door where she could hear Steve working. She went outside and closed the door behind her. There was a lovely little porch on the back of the house that had stairs that led to the very large yard they had. 

Steve heard her close the door and he looked up when she came out. 

She finally found Steve and of course saw that he had no shirt on. She walked down the stairs and walked over to him. "What do you have against clothes?" She joked.

He stuck the ax into the stump when she approached him. "Nothing at all." He smiled. "How are you feeling today?"

"Really sore. How about yourself?"

"Sore as well."

She motioned towards the bandage that covered his wound. "Mind if I inspect it?"

"Go for it." She carefully removed the bandage and saw that someone had stitched it up. She pressed her fingers around the wound to make sure there was no infection. When she was done she covered the wound back up with the bandage. "So I hear the old man put you to work."

"It's the least I could do for him letting us stay here."

She smiled and played with the bow on her dress for a moment. "Listen, I came out here to say I'm sorry about how rude I was to you last night."

He shook her off. "Don't apologize for calling me out on my shit."

She laughed. "Fine. I was thinking about it this morning about how I need to adopt some ways of the 1940s, but I will not be the weak woman who depends on a man."

He smiled. "I expect nothing less."

"So you will help me...blend in I suppose?"

"Of course I can help out with that as much as I can. You doing a very good job so far with that dress."

She smiled and played with it for a moment. "Thanks, the old lady put it out for me before I got up." He picked up his ax out of the stump. "Okay I'm going to head back inside. I'm going to ask the couple if there is some sort of small town near by."

He nodded. "Good luck with that."

She smiled and walked back to the house. She found the old man making a fire so she walked over to him.

" _I have a question for you._ "

He straightened up and smiled at her. " _What can I help you with?_ "

" _Is there some sort of town with shops or anything around here?_ "

He nodded. " _Up the road that way, about a mile._ "

"Thank you." She walked back to the door and opened it. "Want to go for a little adventure?"

He stopped what he was doing and looked up again. "Give me an hour to finish up here and freshen up too."

She nodded then went back into the house. She found an old newspaper and picked it up on her way up to their room. She closed the door and laid down on the bed and immediately started reading the newspaper. There wasn't much to it other than where the Nazi's were and the list of all the soldiers who had fallen that week.

When she was done with the paper she got up and went downstairs to return it. The old lady handed her a pair of beige flats that went with her dress. She thanked her and slid them on. 

She waited at the table for Steve to finish cleaning up. When she heard him come down the stairs she stood up. For the first time she admitted to herself how handsome he looked. He was wearing a brown uniform that displayed his last name on one chest and the many honors he had on the other.

" _Is there anything we can get you while we are out madam?_ " Steve asked.

" _If you would, could you please get me a bag of flour and milk too?_ "

Steve smiled at her. " _Of course._ " Steve turned his attention to Sharon. "Shall we?"

She nodded in response. They walked over to the door. She reached out to open it but he quickly moved around her and opened it for her. "After you." She was about to protest but remembered that she wanted to blend in a little better.

She walked out and heard him close the door behind him. He caught up to her and held his arm out. "It's apart of blending in." She sighed and held onto his elbow as they walked down the road. As they got closer to the town, the houses grew closer together. When they got to the small town, they saw quite a few people out shopping. They walked along the Main Street and observed all the different stores. When they got to the end of the street they noticed what looked like a French base.

"Should we go and ask them if they know anything?" Sharon offered.

"Might as well try." They walked to the base. Steve found out where their commander was and went there. The commander shook his hand when they got to him.

" _What can I do for you?_ " He asked Steve.

" _We just escaped the other day out of Aachen and we wanted to know if you know anything about a HYDRA cell located in Aachen?_ "

He looked at them weirdly. " _Why would I disclose that information to you? You appear to be in the U.S. Army, why don't you ask your superiors?_ "

" _Well I am a superior and I don't know anything about it._ " Steve got a little testy with the commander.

" _Look what he is trying to say is we escaped something that may be really significant to winning the war-_ "

" _Why is your wife speaking to me Major?_ "

" _She's not my wife..._ "

" _Then why are you letting a refugee speak to me? Moreover, Major, she should be in our refugee camp if she escaped out of Aachen._ "

Steve was at a loss for words but finally it came to him and he knew the reaction would probably not be good.

" _She's my fiancé, sir. If you take her away I will not hesitate to speak to your superiors about this._ "

The commander laughed. " _How do I know this isn't a scam?_ "

" _We are getting married tomorrow and would have no issue bringing over our marriage license for you to see."_

" _Fine, Major. And we do not know anything about a HYDRA cell in Aachen. You must have mistaken it for a Nazi Intel._ "

" _Thank you._ " Steve said.

" _I'll be seeing you tomorrow Major._ "

Steve nodded and then they walked away. There was a small ally that Steve pulled them into when they were far enough away.

"Sharon, I'm so sorry. It was the only thing I could think of."

"Steve how are we going to do this? I don't exist in any records or anything."

"True but maybe that's a good thing. We are in France after all and we just need a priest to marry us."

"It's risky..."

"Well do you want to spend your time in a refugee camp or would you like to see what you can do about HYDRA?"

She thought about what he said. Unfortunately she was viewed as weak and useless to the war effort so being in a camp would do her no good. 

"Do we have to do all the things married couples do?"

"Would that really make you consider becoming a refugee?" He joked.

"Yes."

"Then no. It will be an even more untraditional marriage."

She nodded. "Okay well let's go find priest to marry us and some rings I suppose so people can get off our backs."

He nodded and led them out of the ally. They were able to find a church where they were able to convince the priest to marry them on such short notice. They then found a small pawn shop where they found a small silver band that had 3 diamonds in it for her and a simple silver band for him. Before they walked back to the house, Steve remembered the things the old lady wanted. They stopped quickly at the market then walked back to the house.

It was just getting dark when they returned. The old lady was grateful for Steve remembering her flour and milk. They must have gotten dinner while they were ready since there was food on the table and 4 plates set at the table. They sat down with the older couple and began eating. For a while they were all silent until Steve spoke up.

" _So Sharon and I found ourselves in a interesting situation where it turns out that we have to get married...tomorrow._ "

The old couple were excited to hear the news and started to clap. " _That is wonderful you two!_ "

Steve nodded and smiled at them. _"We are getting married at the church in the town and we need you two to be our witnesses._ "

" _We wouldn't miss it for the world_." The old lady said.

When everyone was finished eating, the old lady stood up and started gathering their plates. Sharon stopped her. " _Please, let us clean up. You made such a wonderful meal for us so it's only fair we clean up._ " The old lady smiled and handed her the plates.

" _Thank you dear._ " The old couple left them to work. 

Steve got up and helped her bring the dishes over to the sink. At one point they both weren't looking and ran into each other. Some food fell to the ground and they both knelt down to clean it up. Once they got all of it back on the plate, they stood up at the same time. They were a lot closer than they realized. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes before Sharon broke the contact. She turned her back to him and carried the plate to the sink.

"I'll wash if you dry." She turned on the water and started to rinse off the dish.

He ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "Yeah that works." He walked over and picked up the towel and started drying.

When they were finally finished, they turned off the lights downstairs and walked up to their room. They both changed quickly and laid down in their respective areas. Sharon picked up the loose blanket at the end of the bed and tossed it down to Steve.

"So I guess it only took me a week to get you to marry me."

"Don't get too cocky. It is a forced marriage."

They didn't say anything else for a few minutes. "Goodnight, Sharon."

"Goodnight, Steve." They didn't sleep at all that night, both wondered what the future would hold.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you all had a great New Year! As I am starting to finalize the rest of this story, I think it's going to clock in around 10-12 chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll post again tomorrow.

Steve got up when he heard the rooster in the morning. He went to the bathroom and washed himself off. He then found some scissors and trimmed his hair. He shaved as well, like he did every other morning. He quietly went back into the room and put his formal uniform on. He tied his tie as perfectly as he could. He picked up his jacket at put it on. The gold buttons had just recently been polished before he escaped the city. He straightened out his uniform and picked up his officers hat and made his way downstairs.

A little while later she woke up and again found a dress laying on the chair in the corner of the room. The old lady found a cream colored dress for her that would fall just below her knees. She put it on carefully and then pulled her hair up in a simple bun. She had been up all night thinking about if things were different would she have married him? She even thought about before this all happened if she even wanted to get married? Every relationship she was ever in always ended because she put duty over love. She put on a little makeup so she could hide the fact she was up all night.

She walked down the stairs slowly and saw the other 3 were already ready. They all walked out of the house together. The old couple walked up ahead of them talking quietly to each other.

"Do you have the rings?" She whispered to him.

"Yes I do." They were silent the rest of the walk to the church.

The priest was ready for them when they arrived. He took them to the small chapel since this would not be a traditional wedding. The old couple sat down in the first two seats while Steve and Sharon made their way up to the small altar where they stood side-by-side. The priest started immediately. Both of them were so overwhelmed with their thoughts that they didn't hear the priest speak until he asked for the rings. She looked over at Steve who was working on opening his left breast pocket. He pulled the two rings out and handed them to the priest. The priest then blessed them and gave Steve's ring to Sharon. Steve held up his left hand and she slid the ring onto his ring finger. The priest then gave Sharon's to Steve. Steve slowly slid the ring onto her finger. She was surprised it fit perfectly on her ring since no one measured anything.

" _Sharon, you can start with your vows._ "

She didn't realize she needed to make up her own vows for this. " _Uh, Steve, I vow to always do everything I can to keep you alive._ " He laughed for a second before the priest looked at him weirdly.

" _Alright, Steve, your vows._ "

" _Sharon, I vow to always have your back and that I'll always be there to protect you from whatever is shooting at us._ " She laughed too and the priest again gave them weird looks.

" _Do you Steve, take Sharon to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"_

" _I do._ "

" _And do you Sharon, take Steve to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?_ "

She took a deep breath in to the fight the tears. " _I do._ "

" _I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Steve Rogers. You may kiss the bride._ " Steve looked at the priest funny then looked at Sharon with horror in his eyes. Impulsively, she pulled him down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The old couple started to clap and they stepped away from each other. 

The priest handed them their marriage license and the group left the church. Steve and Sharon thanked the older couple for coming before the older couple walked back to their house. Steve and Sharon immediately walked over to the French base and showed the commander the license. He still was skeptical, but he let them go. Sharon and Steve walked around the town in silence. 

"Well, I know you don't want to do marriage stuff, but is getting lunch to celebrate you not being a refugee too much?"

She snorted at his comment. "Now that is something I am willing to celebrate."

The two of them found a small deli and sat down inside. Sharon ordered a simple ham and Swiss sandwich while Steve ordered some sandwich that had sausage on it. 

"Where exactly are you from?" He asked her to break the silence.

"I grew up on a farm in Virginia and after the academy I have bounced between D.C. and New York. How about you?"

"I'm a New York guy. Born in the Lower East Side. Still have an apartment there even though I haven't seen it in almost 2 years now."

"So you've been over here for 2 straight years?"

"Not exactly. I go where they need me. I don't have any family back at home so I never request for time off, not that they would give it to anyone, especially now."

Sharon nodded and took a sip of water. "Believe me, the worst part of the war still hasn't happened yet."

"What happens?" He leans in.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. However if you find yourself in Hawaii in December next year, try and get yourself out of there."

"Why should I avoid it?"

"Just trust me, you don't want to be in that mess." 

Steve was silent. She could see him trying to predict what possibly could be worse than what he has already gone through. The waitress came by with their sandwiches and left them to eat. They both were hungry and started eating right away.

"So how old are you?" Sharon asked to hopefully distract him from the information she unloaded on him.

"26...How old are you?" 

She couldn't deny she was happy to hear he was at least older than her. "25." He nodded in response and took a huge bite of his sandwich. They ate in silence the rest of the time. Steve paid the bill and then they made their way back to the house. Steve could feel Sharon shaking from how cold it got all of a sudden and stopped and gave her his jacket. She smiled and took it gladly.

When they got back they could see the old man loading luggage into a pick up truck. 

" _Where are you going?_ " Steve asked the older man.

" _There is going to be a great snowfall. Our children do not want us out here all alone so we have to go stay with them for a while._ "

" _It's not because of us, is it? We can find somewhere else to go._ " Steve offered.

The old man shook his head. " _This is not because of you. You two have been a wonderful part of our life. Our children had planned this a while ago but we were just too stubborn. Truthfully, we wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't for that battle that's also going on too_."

" _I'm sorry to hear that, sir._ "

The old man reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He put it in Steve's hand. " _Our home will forever be your home. Do us a favor, and enjoy being married._ " He patted Steve on the shoulder the gave Sharon a quick hug. The old lady came outside and hugged both of them and wished them a wonderful marriage.

Sharon and Steve watched the couple get in the car and drive away. They knew that the old couple were smart for getting away from the war. Sharon turned around and walked in the house. She took Steve's jacket off and handed it to him.

They decided that Sharon would take the master bedroom and Steve would take the small room that they were already in. Sharon closed the door and looked around the room. There wasn't really anything special about it until she stumbled upon what must be the old lady's diary. She opened it to the first page and saw the date ' _4 January 1912_ '. She was amazed at how long ago that was even in 1944. She wrote in that diary with beautiful cursive in French of course.

' _Today is the first day of my schooling at the University. My parents are ashamed of me for wanting such an education, and my siblings share the same feeling. Their feelings and lack of support do not hinder my desire to study literature and one day write my own novel. Even though I know they are upset, I believe that one day they will be happy for me and will also be proud of me for standing up against the norms of this time._

_-Abella_ '

Sharon stared at the name. It was a beautiful name for that woman. She laid on the bed and kept reading the diary.

Over the next few days, Sharon and Steve mostly avoided each other to the point where they would make and eat their meals separately. 

One night Sharon sat on the couch with the diary she was reading. Abella's diary was like reading a bestselling book. While she was sitting there reading, she heard Steve come down and make himself dinner. They still didn't say anything to each other.

' _18 March 1912_

_I went on my first date with Xavier tonight. I had been rejecting him for weeks and yet he never gave up on me. He took me to a pub that was not far from campus. After we ate, he walked me all the way back to my room even though it was icy cold and snowing._

_There is something about him. On one hand I want to slap him until he wipes that stupid grin off his face, but on the other hand I just want to hold him while he tells me his corny jokes. He is truly one of a kind. I don't know if there will be a second date, but I will surely remember this night._

_-Abella_ '

She looked up from the book and saw Steve making a fire in the fireplace. The room immediately warmed up when the fire really started going. Steve quietly made his way back up to his room. Sharon stayed and kept reading.

' _23 October 1912_

_When this year began, I was just about to start my higher education. Now, as we near the end of the year, I am almost complete with a full year of education at University and am engaged to Xavier._

_Many months ago I did not think that there would be more than one date, but here I am, completely and foolishly in love with this man. I love many things about him, but the thing I love the most is that he loves me for who I am._

_He tells me all the time that he would have stopped at nothing to get me to marry him. For a while I never believed him. But now I would do the same thing. It was not love at first sight for me. I had a problem with putting my education before everything else. Education is very important to me, but having someone to love every single day and create a life with is more important._

_Life has a funny way of giving you the things you need the most when you don't want them at all._

_I love you, Xavier._

_-Abella_ '

Sharon put the diary down. It's like the old lady had written that passage on purpose just for Sharon to find. She wanted to know more so she opened up the diary and kept reading.

At about 1 in the morning, Steve went downstairs to put the fire out. He saw that Sharon had fallen asleep on the couch with that diary open in her lap. He quietly put out the fire and blew out the candles. He walked over to Sharon and picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her room. He gently laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers overtop of her. Just before he went to walk away, he felt her grab his hand. He looked down and saw she was half awake.

"Stay with me tonight." She said softly.

"Okay." He walked around the bed laid down next to her. She rolled herself over so that her head was laying on his shoulder and laid her arm across his abdomen. He wrapped his arm around her and gently pulled her a little bit closer. They fell asleep holding each other and stayed like that all night long.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you really REALLY enjoy this chapter ;)! I'll probably post again on Thursday! Enjoy!

His eyes slowly opened early in the morning. Since he joined the Army, his body automatically wakes up at 6 in the morning. He and Sharon were in the same position they fell asleep in. For a while he didn't move so he could enjoy this moment with her. He couldn't deny how hard and how fast he was falling for her. She was independent, smart, caring, beautiful, and so much more. She is different than any other girl he has ever dated. Recently, he was really struggling with the tragedies of war. He felt like he was drowning, but when he met her, it was like coming up for a breath of fresh air. 

Before she woke up, he carefully slid out from underneath her. He walked into the bathroom and took his clothes off and turned on the water in the tub. He got in and quickly cleaned up. He got out and dried himself and wrapped his towel around his waist. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and picked up his razor. He carefully shaved his jaw, like he did every morning for the last couple of years. When he was done he wiped the shaving cream off his face. He opened the door and as soon as he took a step, Sharon ran right into him. He wrapped his arms around her to catch her before she fell. Her cheek was pressed against his still damp chest.

"Oh my god." She said and pushed herself away from him. She looked him up and down and was at a loss for words.

"Sorry for getting out of bed this morning...just wanted to get my day going."

"Yeah no...that's fine. I'm going to go...make breakfast." She scurried away from him as fast as she could. He smiled to himself and shook his head in shock that that actually just happened. He walked to his room and put on an undershirt and his cargo pants. He could smell the food she was making downstairs so he went down to investigate. When he got down there he saw her already eating at the table and he saw another plate made for him. It would be their first time eating together like this in quite a few days.

"Sorry for running into you." She said without looking up at him.

He laughed. "It's okay." She hit his arm for laughing.

They finished up their breakfast in silence. Steve stood up and took their plates over to the sink and started washing them off. She stared at him while he worked. She fought every urge in her body to get up and actually kiss him. But then she remembered what Abella wrote in her diary 'Life has a funny way of giving you the things you need the most when you don't want them at all.' It took her a while to understand that she ended up in Aachen, Germany in 1944 during the middle of a battle because she was supposed to save Steve's life and she was supposed to fall in love with him. She abruptly got out of her chair which scared Steve. He turned around and saw her marching towards him so he put the plate down. She grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion that was built up inside her. For a moment he didn't understand what was going on, but he let himself enjoy whatever was happening. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body as close to his as possible. 

She eventually pulled away from him and she could see the confusion in his eyes. She gave him a quick peck on his lips then looked at him again. He was so handsome and she hated herself for ignoring that. She gently ran her hand through his hair and smiled.

"I was meant to be here. I was meant to be here with you. I didn't realize it Steve, but I need you so much."

He smiled down at her. "I know." He leaned down and kissed her, deeply. He picked her up smoothly and carried her upstairs to her bed. He laid her down gently while still kissing her. She pulled his shirt up and helped him take it off. He did the same to her. They both helped each other undress before they resumed kissing each other. They made love over and over again that day. Finally, around dinner time they finally stopped to eat.

"I'm going to make a sandwich...do you want me to make you one?" He kissed her and pulled his boxers back on. 

She smiled and covered herself with the covers. "Sure." He disappeared from the room and when he did her smile grew. She was so happy and so in love with him.

"Sharon, come down here!" She heard him yell and she shot out of bed. She quickly put his shirt on and ran downstairs.

"What is it?"

"Look." He pointed outside.

She walked up to the window and could understand why he yelled for her. "Holy shit, Steve." There was a blizzard going on outside. How long were they in bed? "Steve what are we going to do?"

He looked over at her then looked at the kitchen. "Well we should run to town to get food so we don't run out of anything."

She nodded. They both ran upstairs again and put on the warmest clothes they could find. She also added a hat and scarf to her attire. They walked outside and saw that there was at least 6 inches of snow that was on the ground so far. Steve grabbed Sharon's hand and they started running through the storm. Sharon fell and brought Steve down with her. They both started laughing at each other. They kissed quickly then stood back up and continued on.

When they got to the town, there was no one out. They found the market and saw the sign said to take whatever they want and that they were gone because of the storm. Steve and Sharon ran up and down the aisles grabbing food that would last them a while. When they were finished, they packed up food up in bags and began their journey back to the house. 

Once they were in the house Steve went over to the fireplace to get a fire started while Sharon put away the food as fast as possible. She went over to where Steve was and stood next to him while trying to get warm by the fire. They stood there trying to warm up but nothing was working. She came up with an idea and kissed his cheek.

"Meet me upstairs in 5 minutes." She disappeared upstairs and he just stood by the fire.

She went into the bathroom and turned the hottest water on in the tub. She added a little bit of the lavender bath soap to the water. She found matches and lit the candles that were in the bathroom. She heard him coming up the stairs and she shut off the water. He walked in and saw what she came up with and kissed her. They undressed and slowly sat down in the tub. Steve leaned up against the back of the tub and Sharon leaned her back up against Steve. They splashed the water everywhere that was cold and eventually they both stopped shaking.

Steve put his arms up on the sides of the tub and sank down in the water a little bit more. Sharon smiled and rested her head on Steve's shoulder and closed her eyes. 

"This was a wonderful idea." He softly kissed her shoulder and she smiled.

"I figured it was a perfect mix of heat and romance for us." She could feel him slowly trailing kisses up the  side of her neck so she just ever so slightly tilted her head to the side. He finished by kissing the side of her head. 

"Tell me what 2015 is like."

She reached up and picked up his left hand. She ran her fingers over the palm of his hand. She then ran her fingers over the silver band that now had a home on his ring finger.

"Based on my aunt's reactions to the quickly changing times, you probably would hate it."

"Why do you assume that?"

"Well we have these things that are called smartphones which is essentially is a handheld computer. My aunt always says that they are destroying the world because no one knows how to have a conversation anymore."

"She might be on to something."

"Told you you would hate it."

"Well that is only one thing that I may hate. Tell me about what 2015 is like for you."

"I work almost every single day of the week. Mostly traveling somewhere in the world investigating bad people."

"What about when you aren't saving the world?"

She paused for a moment. She never had a conversation about what she likes to do other than work in a very, very long time. "I love taking pictures of nature and old buildings. You can blame my passion for getting me here."

"I would like to thank it for bringing you here."

She smiled and intertwined her fingers with his and kissed the palm of his hand. "How about you? What is life like for Steve Rogers in 1944."

"Well like you said, when the war gives me very little time to myself, but I love to draw whatever is in front of me."

"I know what you mean." She turned herself slightly so she could kiss him. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder again. "I would love to see a drawing sometime."

"I'll see what I can come up with."

They sat in a peaceful silence for a little while longer. "Were you dating anyone in 2015?"

She sighed. "I just got out of a relationship 3 months before I ended up here. I put duty for love and that has effected every relationship I've ever been in. But with you, being here with you is way more important than walking through that blizzard to investigate a possible HYDRA cell." 

"That's good to hear." He kissed the side of her head again.

The wind outside was blowing hard now and they could hear it whistling. They got out of the tub and dried each other off. Steve looked at her lovingly and it made her smile.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful."

"Steve-"

"I love you, Sharon. I knew it the minute I met you."

It took her a moment to piece together what she was feeling before she replied. "I love you, too, Steve." They immediately pulled the other into a deep and very loving kiss. They pulled back and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I created my own little spot for romance downstairs while you were doing this up here." He took her hand and lifted her up bridal style and carried her downstairs to the fire. He laid out several blankets on the floor and scattered a few pillows around the floor too. He also lit the candles that were scattered in the room.

He set her down on the ground, gently and resumed kissing her again. Their night was perfect even though they had to run through a lot of snow to get food to survive the blizzard. They made love a few more times that night before they fell asleep in each others arms.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not posting on Thursday! I was in the middle of the most heartbreaking book ever when I was meant to be writing this chapter. And then I got sick over the weekend. However here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

During the winter months, Sharon and Steve delayed their mission in Aachen to wait out the winter and to spend every moment possible with each other. While they mostly spent their time inside the house, they would occasionally go into town and get supplies that they need and will need for their trip back to Aachen. They gathered a wide variety of guns and ammunition for Aachen. They didn't know what they would be facing so they tried to get everything to be over prepared. 

When the snow disappeared and the birds returned to the area, they decided it was time to go back to Aachen. Steve put on casual clothes and a hat that were all black and Sharon found a black blouse to wear and also her cargo pants and boots she came here with. When they got to Aachen, it would be night time so they wanted to be able to blend in. They packed their bags and equipped themselves with the guns they wanted. 

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Steve packed their weapons into the truck the French army gave them. 

She nodded. "I think we delayed it enough." She walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Besides the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get to go somewhere that has a beach."

He smiled down at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're right. Relaxing on a beach right now seems like a dream."

They examined the bed of the truck and made sure all their weapons were there. Once everything was accounted for they got in the truck and slowly headed in the direction of Aachen. They chatted about non-important things on the trip to distract them from the work that they didn't  necessarily wanted to be doing right now.  When they were about 3 miles out of the city, they stopped so they wouldn't be detected if anyone was still in the city. They gathered up their gear from the back and walked the rest of the way to the city. 

Aachen had almost entirely been destroyed. There were very few building that were still standing. They maneuvered their way through the streets, quietly and slowly. They found a building that was about 12 blocks away from their target and cleared the building so they could scope out the city from the roof. The building had about 15 floors and it didn't take them that long to clear the levels. When they got up to the roof, Steve put together his sniper while Sharon took a look around with her binoculars. 

"No targets on the street." She said in a hushed tone. 

Steve propped the sniper on the ledge of the building and looked through the scope to see their building. He carefully evaluated the building seeing if there was anyone hidden on the floors and he found nothing. He did see a soldier guarding the metal door in the back of the building.

"There's one keeping watch in the back. He's got the Nazi uniform on I believe." Sharon walked up behind him and looked through her binoculars in the direction he was looking. She smiled and lightly smacked his butt.

"Atta boy, Rogers." She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Do you think you should take him out?" 

"Give it a few minutes to see if anyone comes by the building and then I'll take him out. If I do take him out, we have to move quickly." They waited a few minutes and decided that they should take the guard out. Steve attached the silencer to the sniper so that if anyone was around they wouldn't hear him take the shot. Once he was all set up again, he took the shot. Sharon saw it was a clean one.

They again maneuvered through the streets quietly and quickly. They got to the back door of the building and picked the lock. Someone had rebuilt the place since they were last there since there were no longer any holes in the floors. They cleared the rest of the building before they went back down to the basement where the room was. They walked in and saw all the maps and papers spread out on the table and on the walls.

"Looks like they are still operating out of here." Steve picked up a file off the top of a stack of files. 

Sharon looked around at the maps. There were all these red 'x''s on the maps. She looked closer and saw that a lot of the places had something disastrous happen there.

"Sharon, you should look at this." Sharon walked over to where Steve was and took the file from him. Her heart stopped when she read the title of the file 'New York City, 11 September 2001'. She flipped through the files and saw pictures of the exact people who were going to be involved in the attack. 

She looked up at Steve. "Steve, they know that 9/11 is happening. This happened when I was still a kid. This is serious." They searched through the other files and saw many other terrorist attacks that would happen, wars that would be fought, and natural disasters that would shake the world. 

Steve something cold and metal press against the back of his head. He knew what it was and put his hands up and stood up slowly. He looked over his shoulder and saw a group of about 5 soldiers standing there with their guns pointed at them. Another figure walked past the soldiers and entered the room.

"Welcome back you two. I was expecting you a lot sooner." Sharon turned around quickly when she heard the voice. She saw a soldier with his gun to Steve's head and the man with the red face. She reached for her gun on her hip and pointed it at the red face man. 

"Let him go."

"Now that isn't very smart of you. I thought S.H.E.I.L.D. would have taught you better. I won't be letting him go and you know exactly why."

"Let him go." She said through gritted teeth. 

"Agent Carter...or Rogers now, I won't be doing that. And please don't shoot because my men here know to shoot you and your baby."

"My baby? How the hell-"

The soldiers who were behind the red face man came over and stripped her of all her guns and weapons. 

"Agent Carter, you know exactly how HYDRA operates. We know everything including that you are about 3 months pregnant now." He walked over to Steve who didn't move a single muscle. "Sorry you had to find out this way Steve." He turned back to Sharon. "My name is Herr Skull. I am the one you obviously saw a few months ago. I knew nothing about you two until then. And boy are you two interesting people."

"How could you possibly know anything about me or him?"

"He was easy. Just breach a few of the databases and there was everything I needed on him. You however we had a little bit more fun with. Since you clearly fell back in time by some weird witch magic we had to do our own time traveling to find out more about you." Herr Skull sat down in a chair at the table and looked between the two. "Now I already told you one of her secrets, Steve. Do you want me to tell her the secret you've been trying to figure out how to tell her?"

Sharon looked at Steve and saw he didn't move.

"Alright suit yourself." Herr Skull stood up and found a file in the room and started reading from it. "Steven Grant Rogers. First and only successful recipient of the Super Soldier Serum. More importantly, your aunt Peggy Carter was heavily invested in the project. She left the program soon after developing romantic feelings for Rogers. She was reassigned to the front lines in France while Steve was assigned to Germany. This happened 4 years ago." He closed the file and tossed it on the table. "Funny thing is, you two were sent on the same mission just in different time periods."

She looked over at Steve who was now looking at her. "Did you ever-"

"Never. She was a dear friend but that was all."

"Alright now it's time for us to move on. My dear Sharon, we are going to escort you back to that house and you will go back to 2015. Steve you'll be joining us and afterwards we will be taking a closer look at that super soldier serum." Sharon made a movie but a soldier stopped her. "And if either of you tries  anything stupid, I'll shoot the other one." 

Steve was still held at gun point as they made the slow and agonizing journey to the house. Sharon was able to fight off the tears until the house was in sight. When they got to the house, Sharon, Steve, Herr Skull, and a soldier were the only ones who went down to the cellar. 

"Since you two were so cooperative you can have a minute to say goodbye."

Sharon ran over to Steve and he immediately held her. "We should have waited longer..."

He pulled her away slightly. "It's okay." He leaned down and kissed her deeply for a few moments then pulled back. He put his hand gently on her stomach and smiled. "This is okay. You two will be safe. You are going to be the best mom ever. Tell them I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. I love you, Sharon Carter. Never forget how much I love you."

She kissed him deeply one last time. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and took in his scent one last time before she pulled away from him. 

She went over to where the book rested on the shelf and picked it up. "Wait!" Steve called out. She turned around and saw him taking off his dog tags. She saw the tears well up in his eyes finally. "Don't forget me." He tossed his dog tags to her and she caught them. She put them on before she opened the book.

She opened the book to the page she was on when she first opened the book. She was hoping that the page would be blank so she wouldn't be able to go back and at least spend another few hours with Steve. But when she opened the book she saw the city of Aachen all rebuilt and thriving in 2015. She looked over her shoulder and looked at Steve one last time and then ran her fingers over the picture drawn on the page. Everything shook again and she fell to the ground. Everything went black when she hit the ground.

When she opened her eyes she was in the cellar of the house. She sat up slowly and saw that she was the only one in the room. Her backpack was still in the room. She looked down and saw that the dog tags and her ring survived the time travel. She opened the book up again and saw that the page was blank. She was back in 2015. When that finally hit her she began to sob.

She was down in the cellar for at least 2 hours trying over and over again to open the book up and see a picture on those magical pages but nothing worked. She grabbed her phone out of her backpack and tried turning it on. It was dead. She stood up and wiped the tears from her face and put her backpack on. She needed to get in contact with someone since she disappeared and just assumed people must be looking for her. She walked out of the house and looked over to the area where her base camp was located. There was nothing there, just endless grass. She looked over at the city and decided to head to a pub to call someone.

She entered the bar and a lot of the people there looked at her weirdly. She ignored them and asked for a phone. The bartender let her borrow that main phone that was behind the bar. She called the first person who came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Nat...I'm in Aachen, Germany."

"What the hell are you doing there."

"I was...just can you get someone here to take me back to D.C.?"

"Sure. Someone from the Air Force will be at your position in 5. Do you want to tell me why you disappeared for 6 months?"

Tears welled up in Sharon's eyes. "When I get back. I gotta go." She hung up on Natasha and walked outside the pub and waited for her ride. When they arrived she silently got in the truck and didn't talk to anyone. They took her back to the airbase and she got on the first flight that was headed back to the United States. She eventually fell asleep on the plane when she cried herself out.

When they landed in D.C., she knew that she had a list of things to deal with before she could go home. She got a taxi that took her to S.H.E.I.L.D. and she went right up to Nick Fury's office.

As soon as she entered he stood up and evaluated her. "Where the HELL did you go Agent 13? I practically had the whole U.S. military looking for you on every continent."

"I was in Aachen on the mission you assigned me."

"Mission? I never assigned you to a mission in Aachen."

She looked confused. "What do you mean? I was assigned to investigate a possible HYDRA cell in Aachen, Germany."

"Agent 13, HYDRA was destroyed during World War II. Why would I send you to investigate a terminated terrorist group?"

She was very confused now. HYDRA was destroyed during the war. Something in history had changed. Something that she or Steve did...

"Sir, I quit." She turned around and walked out of the office.

"You were fired about 4 months ago so it doesn't matter." He called out before she shut the door.

Before she could investigate what happened to history, she went to a Planned Parenthood to see if Skull was bluffing or not. They saw her right away when she went in. The doctor did and ultrasound and confirmed what the Skull had told her.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

She nodded her head.

"Congratulations, you are having a boy."

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! New chapter will up on Sunday or Monday! I have that chapter and then an epilogue and then that's all for this story! I am developing an idea for my next Steve/Sharon story. More details about that will come later! Enjoy this chapter! I really love this one!

On July 4th, Sharon Carter gave birth to her son Ian "Roger" Carter. The doctors were amazed that he was normal size even though he was born 2 months before his due date. She knew that the super soldier serum must have helped him grow faster.

When Sharon's water broke, she was by herself in her D.C. apartment. She drove herself to the hospital, calmly, even with the contractions. When she got to the hospital the nurses asked her if they should call her family and she declined their offer. About 3 hours after she arrived, she was holding Ian in her arms and for the first time in months was crying happily and had a huge grin on her face.

When she first saw the doctor a few months ago, she seriously considered having an abortion. While it was Steve's baby inside her, she knew that being a mother was never something she wanted to do especially as a single parent. After many days of trying to decide if she wanted to keep the baby, something she failed to think about popped up in her thoughts. This was all that had left of Steve in addition to his dog tags and the ring on her left finger. She decided to keep the baby even though she was still extremely nervous about being a single mom.

When the nurse placed Ian in her arms, any doubt she had about being a mother was gone. She looked over Ian's features and knew that he was the greatest thing to have happened to her life. Ian had Steve's eyes and her blonde hair.

A day later when they released Sharon, she took Ian home to her apartment in D.C.. She opened the door and heard the tv. She walked to her living room and saw Nat sitting on her couch with a glass of wine. Nat looked over her shoulder and saw Sharon standing there with the baby in the car seat. She stood up and smiled at Sharon. "Where is he?"

A huge smile appeared on Sharon's face when she saw how excited Nat was. While Nat walked over, Sharon got Ian out of his carrier and place him in Nat's arms when she got close to them.

"Natasha, meet Ian Roger Carter." Sharon was happy to see the surprise on Nat's face when she told her Ian's name.

Nat looked down at the baby in her arms. "Hi Ian. I'm your Aunt Nat. You are one lucky fellow."

When Sharon had got back to 2015, Nat had been all over her about where she was for 5 months. For a while Sharon didn't want to talk about it until she made the decision to keep Ian. She told everything that had happened to her leading up to falling back in time and everything that happened while she was there. She was surprised that Nat believed her.

Nat was there for her all throughout the pregnancy and she promised she would be there to help her raise him. Sharon was so grateful for her. 

A few months after she brought Ian home from the hospital, she decided to take him out for a day in the city. She put him in his stroller and gathered all the possible things he could need while they were in the city. For being a baby, he was very calm and hardly ever cried. She took him to the doctors and they had told her that it was normal for him. 

They started off their day by walking around the National Mall. Sharon brought her camera along so that she could take pictures of the landmarks and also take pictures of Ian. While she walked around she told him the history of each monument they passed while played with his feet. Ever since she had Ian, she had found it soothing to just talk to the baby about anything. 

After lunch, Sharon took him to the Smithsonian. Nat had told her there was a new World War II exhibit that she should go check out. At first, Sharon didn't want to go because she knew everything would remind her of Steve. But after a while she thought that walking through the Smithsonian might help her understand what happened in history that changed the world. 

They walked through the main exhibits rather quickly. That was all old history that was unaffected. Eventually they found the new World War II exhibit. Sharon slowly walked through it, carefully examining every case and information board. Everything seemed the same until she got to the end of the exhibit where she saw a case that held Steve's brown Major's uniform. The information board only outlined his birthday, hometown, and years served in the military. It appeared that he had made serving in the military a career. The next step was a theater that was playing a short documentary called "The Heroes of World War II". She took Ian inside and sat down on the bench in the back of the small theater. There was only an older couple sitting in the front row besides her and Ian. 

The documentary started with its first hero. There were 4 heroes that were talked about before they got to Steve Rogers. When his name appeared on the screen, her heart nearly stopped. He had some how made his way out of the situation with the Red Skull.

The interviewer asked him what had happened in that house and Steve took a moment before answering his question.

"Well this woman, I had met a few months before this, and I had discovered the Red Skull's secret base, I suppose, in this abandoned building in Aachen, Germany. We had discovered things that would divide the world in the future. We had been so shocked by the things that we were reading that we didn't hear the soldiers and the Red Skull enter the room. That's when we were escorted out of the city at gun point and arrived at the house. There was a lucky moment where the ground shook at I was able to get ahold of a gun and shoot the soldier and Red Skull."

"What happened to the woman?"

"I'm not sure. They let her go. I hope wherever she is, she is safe and happy."

The documentary went on to show Steve's other accomplishments during the war. Most notably was the assassination of Adolf Hitler. When the documentary was over she wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked over at Ian. She leaned over his stroller and kissed him on the forehead. 

"That's your dad, Ian. He would be very proud of you." She whispered softly to him.

Later when they got home, Natasha had left a file on her counter top with Steve's name on it. She got Ian his dinner and put him to bed before she touched the file. She took it to bed and read through every page of it. She sat in the quiet of her room and cried herself to sleep.

Watching Ian grow up was one of the greatest honors she ever had. Her son was her best friend. She loved him so much. Ian was always very mature for his age, growing up. All his friends would ask their parents for the crazy, new, and expensive technology that was popular, while Ian just wanted a baseball and a glove. She and Ian also traveled the world together. Every time Ian had off of school she would book a trip to somewhere in the world they had never been before. She told Ian many stories about her days as a spy and all the stories his dad had told her. He always loved the story about Steve telling her that the only sport worth playing is baseball. That explains Ian's obsession with baseball. As he got older though, he would ask her darker questions about the war and what it was like. She hesitated at first but then eventually told him all about the tragedies of the war. When Ian started school she decided to pick up a job a nurse at a doctors office not too far from their apartment. She had gotten bored of just being a stay at home mom.

By the time he was a senior in high school, all the top colleges and even a few major league teams were recruiting him to play baseball for them. Ian never seemed interested in their offers. One day he came home from school with a folder that was full of information about the United States Marine Corps. He told her that not only did he want to follow in hers and his fathers footsteps, but he too wanted to change the course of history.

It was hard to say no to him when she at one point in her life had gone through the same process with her parents. She agreed to it as long as he went to college along with it. He agreed to her conditions and came home from school the next day with colleges he was going to apply to. He ended up getting into the Naval Academy and would start basic training 10 days after he graduated. 

She drove him to Annapolis and spent the day with him. The school had several ceremonies that the parents could attend before he started basic. At the end of his swearing in ceremony, he maneuvered his way through the crowd and found his mom. 

"I'm going to miss you so much, Mom." He hugged her tightly. There were tears building up in his eyes but he fought them off.

Sharon was crying while she held him. "You are going to do so well, Ian. You are going to make your father and I so proud of you. I'm going to miss you, Ian."

He pulled away from her and smiled down at his mom. "Thank you for everything, Mom. I wouldn't be here without you." There was a 1 minute warning. "I love you."

Sharon pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. "I love you, too." Before she knew it, Ian was gone in a sea of white uniforms. She drove home and walked into her now lonely apartment. She walked over to the shelf in the living room with the pictures of the two greatest men she knew. She stared at the picture of her and Ian standing near the Victoria Falls in Zimbabwe. Then she glanced over at the official Army portrait of Steve that she had framed and knew that he would be so proud of everything Ian has done.  

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. School has honestly taken over my life. Here is the final chapter. I know it wraps up quickly but maybe one day I'll write a epilogue for it. I will be working on a new story though...might write a oneshot that has been on my mind before I write another story.
> 
> Anyways...enjoy!

As soon as she opened the book, the ground beneath them began shaking violently. He was able to take the gun from the soldier who had been holding him at gun point. He steadied himself and shot Red Skull. He quickly point the gun at the soldier and shot him too. The shaking stopped and he was standing alone in a room with two dead bodies. He quickly went upstairs and shot the remaining soldiers that were guarding the house. Once there was no more threats to deal with he went back to the book. He picked it up and tried to find a picture of something. The entire book was empty. He tried at least 20 times before he fell to his knees and started to cry. He lost Sharon as fast as he had fallen in love with her.

When he finally gave up on the book, he walked upstairs and out of the house. The sun was just beginning to rise. He slowly walked to the truck that they had abandoned outside the city. He drove the truck back to the small French town they were happily living in 12 hours ago. He returned to the French camp and immediately asked for a phone. He called the general of the army and informed him of the Red Skull being assassinated. The general thanked him and told him to get himself on a flight to Germany because he had a very important mission for him.

Steve was taken to the nearest airbase where he was immediately flown to Berlin, Germany. The moment the plane landed, there was a truck with an escort nearby. The escort drove Steve to the U.S. Army base that was established in Berlin. The general was waiting for him when he got there. 

"Major Rogers." The general greeted him with a salute.

Steve returned the salute. "Sir."

"What you may have accidentally done in Aachen changed the direction of this war already. I'm trusting you with this assignment because you have proven yourself." The general handed Steve a confidential file. "We need you to assassinate Adolf Hitler so the Nazi regime can fall out of power."

Surprisingly, Steve was able to ignore his dread and loss from the events that had happened a few days prior and was able to successfully gun down Adolf Hitler at one of his rallies. The team that was with him were cheering while Steve quietly packed up his sniper and prepared for the helicopter.

After a very successful 2 weeks in the Army's eyes, they gave Steve 3 months off to spend time with family and to enjoy the high of assassinating 2 very important people in the war. Time off is exactly what Steve didn't need.

He found himself spending his nights at bars, drinking until he couldn't feel the pain in his heart. Many of the bar-goers all thought that he was dealing with the effects of the war. 

After his time off, he re-enlisted in the Army. This was the only work he knew and he desperately needed to be distracted. So he spent the next 20 years working his way up the chain until he made it to General. He was freshly appointed General when he was invited back to Aachen in honor of his heroism.

After 20 years of trying to forget what happened, he decided now was the time to go back and see what had happened since he had been there last. When he arrived, Aachen was nearly rebuilt. It looked like nothing had ever happened there. After his ceremony, he decided to take a trip to the small French village that provided him with the best 5 months of his entire life. Not much had changed in the town. He found himself back at the house where he and Sharon lived. There was now a young family that lived there. He sat in is car up the road a little from the house. He watched the young father playing with a little girl in the yard while the young mother sat on the steps with a newborn baby. He smiled at the thought that maybe if things were different, that would have been him and Sharon.

The sun was beginning to set when he drove back to Aachen. He decided that to totally bring closer to everything that had happened here, he needed to go see that house one last time. When he got to the house, he immediately went straight down to the basement. Everything looked the same except there were no longer 2 dead bodies in there. He picked up the notorious book and paged through it. He was expecting all the pages to be blank, but about half way through the book, there was an image of large buildings that look very high tech. He ran his fingers over the image and everything began to shake...

Sharon answered the phone when it rang and immediately Natasha began to rant about her latest mission. Sharon pretended to listen while she cleaned up the apartment a little bit. Since Ian had gone away, she found great comfort in cleaning. There was a knock at the door and Sharon stopped cleaning to go answer the door.

"I'll call you back Nat. Someone is at the door." She hung up the phone and answered the door.

What was outside her door was something that she had dreamed about happening for many years. She couldn't move or speak. Suddenly his lips were on hers and she naturally responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to pull him as close as physically possible.

She pulled away finally and ran her hands over his face to make sure that he was real and she wasn't just imagining this.

"How the hell-"

"A little luck and a lot of heartbreak got me here." He kissed her deeply again. He pulled back when he felt tears rolling down her face.

"I missed you so damn much, Steve." He smiled and started to cry as well.

"I missed you, too, Sharon." He kissed the top of her head and took in her scent. "I'm never going away ever again."

She pulled him inside and shut the door. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Technology has its perks I suppose." He looked around the apartment. "What happened to the baby?"

She smiled and walked him over to the shelf that had all the important pictures framed on it. "He turned out just like his dad."

Steve examined all the pictures of his son from his birth to what looked like a couple months ago. "Is he at school?"

Sharon's expression changed. "Steve, your son Ian did really become you. He got into the Naval Academy. 2 years into school World War III broke out. That's where he is now." She pulled a picture out of a drawer and handed it to Steve. It was his official Marine Corps picture that was taken before he went off to war.

Steve examined the picture. "I'm so proud. Even if he didn't do that...you raised him damn well Sharon."

Later that night she made him dinner and they caught up on all the years they lost. She started to clean the dishes but he pulled her into her bedroom and made love to her over and over again. They laid in each others arms.

Life was finally back to the way she knew it.

 


End file.
